


Огненный король на мосту времен

by Madoshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Gen, alternative endings, deat fic, don't mess up with time, mindfucking, the end of the world as we know it, игры со временем, конец света
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Когда пересекаешь мост времени, — сказал ему младший, Эдвард, и передернул плечами, — там такие бездны под ним и водовороты, что вынырнуть целым невозможно. Я вот руку потерял.<br/>— Но твоя рука цела, — возразил Рой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огненный король на мосту времен

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Mor-Rigan на фест "Новый Год с Роем Мустангом 2012" по заявке _"постканонный Рой Мустанг/молодой Кинг Брэдли"_ и _"высокорейтинговый майндфакинг"_

Человек с огненным взглядом пришел к номеру двенадцать неожиданно.  
— Когда-то я был твоим злейшим врагом, — сказал он, усаживаясь в невесть откуда взявшееся кресло с высокой спинкой, задрапированной гербом Аместрис.  
Вокруг визитера клубился огонь: лизал его пальцы, умильно терся о начищенные черные сапоги и ластился к коленям, обтянутым синим мундирным сукном.  
— А сейчас? — спросил номер двенадцать без страха.  
Он не боялся, хотя стоял перед этим высокопоставленным военным босиком, в одной невзрачной серой пижаме.  
Он вообще не умел бояться, а уж во сне-то...  
— Сейчас я твой единственный союзник, — ответил человек, и протуберанцы пламени вырвались из черных глаз, удивительным образом не опалив ни волосы, ни воротник с полковничьими кубиками, ни даже бледное лицо. — Меня зовут Рой. Это значит «король». А тебя будут звать Кинг, это значит то же самое. И тебя хотят убить.  
Номер двенадцать поверил ему. Это согласовывалось с его наблюдениями.

***

_Полковнику Рою Мустангу не по себе было общаться с братьями Элриками. Младший Элрик был слишком умен для мальчишки, старший, несмотря на его тридцать лет, обдавал какой-то неземной, почти детской невинностью. К тому же, из глаз обоих братьев братьев на Роя смотрело что-то непонятное, темное, припорошенное веками столетий.  
Он не сразу узнал, что...  
— Когда пересекаешь мост времени, — сказал ему младший, Эдвард, и передернул плечами, — там такие бездны под ним и водовороты, что вынырнуть целым невозможно. Я вот руку потерял.  
— Но твоя рука цела, — возразил Рой.  
Эдвард мрачно улыбнулся ему и снял перчатку. Пошевелил костяными пальцами.  
Мяса на правой руке не было. Даже странно, как это она двигалась. А перчатка ведь сидела так, как будто под нею имелись и мышцы, и плоть.  
— Это знак, — буднично объяснил Эдвард. — Символ, что я поделился своим временем.  
— Объясни, — подобрался Мустанг.  
Он всегда уважал тайны Элриков, но сегодня, накануне сражения с Владыкой Времени в подземельях Столицы, места для тайн не осталось.  
— Когда ты приехал в Ризенбург вербовать нас в алхимики, — пояснил Эдвард, — мы сказали тебе, что в записях путаница. У тебя там как было записано, Эдвард Элрик, возрастом тридцать один год? А мы сказали, что это Альфонсу тридцать один, он отправился в Столицу, получал звание гос-алхимика, бла-бла... На самом деле не было путаницы. Мне той весной исполнилось тридцать один. А моему брату Алу было двенадцать. Он увязался за мной, когда я пытался пересечь мост и вернуть Уинри. И упал вниз. Я нырнул за ним. Наверное, это хорошо, — Эдвард не по-детски хмыкнул и сжал костяную руку в кулак. — Дойди я до конца, я... — он замолчал. — Теперь я знаю, что не вернулся бы. Ал бы остался один, а я не имел права бросать его. Но вынырнули мы так. Ал выглядел на тридцать лет, я — на его возраст. Теперь с каждым годом он молодеет, а я старею. Когда наш возраст сравняется, мы оба исчезнем.  
— И поэтому вы...  
— И поэтому мы, — подтвердил Эдвард. Он искоса поглядел на Роя: — Я тебе не советую вступать на этот мост. Никогда и ни за что._

***  
Огненный Рой научил номера двенадцать (или Кинга, как парень начал себя называть вскоре) многому. Он рассказал ему, как пробраться в секретные подземные лаборатории, существование которых тщательно скрывалось от кадетов. Показал, чем на самом деле там занимаются. Объяснил, как читать те куцые газетные статьи, что доходили до изолированной учебной части так, чтобы за скупыми строчками проявлялись хотя бы крупицы правды.  
Во сне он даже обучал его приемам единоборства, которые Кингу не показывали наяву, и кожа его на ощупь была не горячей — ледяной.  
Когда Кинг спросил у Роя, не галлюцинация ли он, не признак ли сумасшествия, Рой только засмеялся:  
— А если и так, что с того? Я — полезное сумасшествие, Кинг. Единственное хорошее, что до сих пор с тобой случалось.  
— Не настолько уж у меня все было ужасно, — буркнул номер двенадцать.  
— Да ладно, — Рой закатил свои страшные глаза. — Ты даже конфет никогда не пробовал. О чем это говорит?  
— О том, что зубы будут здоровыми, — уперся юноша. — А из-за тебя я уже сколько дней выспаться не могу!  
Рой был алхимиком из будущего, пересекшим Мост Времени и лишившимся своего тела. Это все, что удалось выяснить Кингу. Но он отказывался рассказывать об алхимии или о себе.

***

_Рой уверен был, что последует совету Эдварда.  
За годы знакомства с Элриками он научился ценить их рекомендации: когда встречаешься со взглядом того, кто тонул в реке Времени, ты готов прислушаться к чему угодно, лишь бы не смотреть вновь. Не даром они оба в конечном счете стали носить темные очки.  
Но когда Ван Хоэнхайм, проживший века семнадцатилетним юношей (сейчас он выглядел ровесником Эдварда) был поглощен черной воронкой, возникшей на месте Повелителя Времени...  
...Когда века раскололись, и Столица сгорела в пламени вулканов, раскрывшихся на ее месте тысячелетия назад...  
...Когда Фарман, вытирая мокрое лицо, закричал: «Я прикрою, уходите!»  
...Когда Лиза истекла кровью, зажимая разорванную зубами химеры шею, а маленькая синская принцесса плакала и плакала, шепча: «Я умею поворачивать линии судьбы, но это всегда! В любом случае! Там все еще хуже!»  
...Когда Эдвард Элрик превратился в прах, сжатый дланью Хроноса, а Альфонс Элрик вскрыл собственную грудь, выпуская наружу сидевшего там монстра...  
У Роя просто не осталось выбора.  
И он привычно подкинул на ладони алхимические часы, позволяя циферблату раскрыться и поглотить себя.  
Но на этот раз он не остановился перед разрушенными Вратами, как велели книги. Он сделал то, о чем Эдвард рассказывал ему: раздавил в ладони свое собственное время, что сердцем билось у него в груди.  
Тогда остатки Врат пали, и Мост открылся перед ним._

***  
— Кто ты? — еще раз спросил Кинг, который никогда уже не будет зваться номером двенадцать, когда они проплыли подземным каналом и вынырнули в городской канализации: в темноте, вони и безопасности.  
Рой привел его сюда и не ошибся: охрана лаборатории не остановила их, патрульные ищейки не нашли, ружейные пули миновали, даже не оцарапав.  
— Я бестелесный призрак, который пьет у тебя тепло и жизнь, давая взамен многолетний опыт интриг и немного вневременного знания, — бесстрастно заметил Рой.  
Какая ирония. В прошлом варианте тело этого парня тоже захватили, не оставив от его личности камня на камне. Рой милосерднее. Наверное. Или нет? Он уже запутался. После Моста тяжело думать о таких вещах. Если бы только Лиза была рядом...  
— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, — проворчал Кинг.  
— Двигайся быстрее. Тебе нужно попасть в заведение мадам Кристмас как можно скорее.  
— Что за мадам?  
— Она тебя не выдаст. Она гроша ломаного за эту власть не даст.  
— Твоя знакомая, что ли?  
Рой не ответил.  
Лет через пятнадцать мадам возьмет на воспитание мальчика-сироту, сына своих дальних родственников. В этом варианте прошлого, Рой уже знал, мальчик будет лишен дара алхимии, потому что даром может обладать кто-то один. И сейчас это он. А занимать тело мальчишки полковник не желает.  
Даже если это означает еще один шанс встретиться с Лизой.  
— И что мы будем у нее делать? — поинтересовался Кинг, ощупывая пальцами стену, чтобы не свалиться с узкого бортика в канал. — Черт, холодно-то как!  
— Завоюем тебе трон, — ответил Рой, и если бы Кинг видел его в этот момент, он бы заметил, как эти глаза полыхнули, точно огнеметы. — На сей раз все будет по-моему.


End file.
